


Lunch (Date?)

by lonercat



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Lunch, M/M, Pre Relationship, cuteness, date, i think, ichiru is a tsundere, ichiru is dense, ichiru is too dense, then again he's lucky, tsubasa is aware that ichiru's a minor so he does what a responsible adult should do, tsubasa is too honest with his body language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat
Summary: inspired by Seto Keita’s (Tsubasa) and Yamanaka Shouta’s (Ichiru) tweets on July 3rd, 2019. They simply went to lunch and posted a photo of them eating curry. Though, my mind immediately imagined the characters instead and this fic was born. I am so thirsty for TsubaIchi, forgive me.





	Lunch (Date?)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Seto Keita’s (Tsubasa) and Yamanaka Shouta’s (Ichiru) tweets on July 3rd, 2019. They simply went to lunch and posted a photo of them eating curry. Though, my mind immediately imagined the characters instead and this fic was born. I am so thirsty for TsubaIchi, forgive me.

“Good work today, Okui-kun,” the Director shook Tsubasa’s hand, bidding his farewell.

“Thank you, too,” Tsubasa replied with his flashy idol smile still in place.

It was a successful photoshoot. Of course, with Okui Tsubasa as the main star, that was expected. The magazine was doing a special interview to him as one of the most charming idols voted by fans. As someone who’s committed to his job as he is, Tsubasa followed every instruction given to make him shine brighter, and the result was a hard time for the editor in charge to choose which photos would appear in the article. He did an excellent job even if the photoshoot started right after the long interview he had early in the morning.

Tsubasa checked the time, past three in the afternoon. No wonder he was so hungry. He only had time for a light snack in the back of the car driven by Haiduki-san between commuting from the interview at a private studio and the photoshoot location, because he was forced to to put them under the same day. It’s tough to be an idol and a graduate student at the same time. Times like this reminded him he was only a human that had basic needs too.

Not wanting to eat alone, he first thought of asking Rikka or Dai to join him.

“But… I need some healing too.”

He picked up his phone and dialled the first person he _wanted_ to see at that moment. The only person that he knew could lift his spirit and cure his tiredness in an instant, even if he was presented with a grumpy expression.

(Oh yes, Tsubasa was aware of his ‘stupidly in love’ status, not that he would admit it out loud though.)

No answer.

“Is that so?”

Another call.

No one answered, yet again.

“Ohoho~ you’re not escaping from me today.”

He dialled again, this time, a different number.

* * *

In the other side of the city, Issei and Ichiru were leaving the studio where QUELL (and by extension, the rest of the Tsukino Talent Production) had their dance practice, already making their way to the dorms.

However, Issei’s phone rang.

“Wait! Issei! Don’t-!”

Ichiru tried to stop him, but it was too late.

“Hello, Tsubasa-san.”

“Ah, Issei. Thanks for picking up~” Tsubasa answered in a cheery voice, “you’re such a good boy.”

Ichiru facepalmed. He had already predicted this.

“Can I speak to Ichiru, please?”

“It’s for you,” Issei said, nonchalantly handing the phone to his younger brother.

Ichiru didn’t answer the previous calls for a reason. Ichiru absolutely did not want to speak to Tsubasa.

(Or rather, his heart wasn’t prepared to speak to Tsubasa for the day yet.)

“Geh,” Ichiru reluctantly took the phone, “What do you want?”

“Aha~ I’m happy to hear you too, Ichiru!”

Ichiru clicked his tongue.

“I was just wondering if you’d like to join me for lunch.”

Ichiru looked at the time. “Lunch? It’s already 3pm though.”

“So?” Tsubasa asked, “I’m hungry and I want to be healed, so I’m asking out the cutest guy I know. To help my lonely self.”

“You!” Ichiru growled, though his cheeks betrayed him ( _cutest guy?!)_ , “Of course not! I’m with Issei! And I’m too busy to-”

“There’ll be lots of meat if you want,” Tsubasa interrupted, having already anticipated this reaction, “I could also add a dessert…”

Ichiru grumbled, cursing himself from being unable to resist the temptation.

“Where?”

“You’re in the studio near the dorms, right?”

“Yes…”

“I’ll text you the address of a good restaurant in the area. I’ll see you there in half an hour.”

“Okay,” Ichiru said in a low tone, dumbfounded.

“It’s a date then!” Ichiru could _hear_ Tsubasa’s flirty wink in the sentence.

“Of course not you big idiot!” Ichiru shouted and hung up.

“What’s wrong?” Issei asked, genuinely concerned thanks to Ichiru’s agitation. Then he saw his younger brother’s red cheeks while his phone trembled in his hand as he returned it. Issei let out a giggle.

“You have a date with Tsubasa-san?”

“It’s NOT a date!” Ichiru corrected him. “It’s just… a casual meal.”

“You’re meeting him.”

“Yes.”

“At a restaurant, to eat together.”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s a dat-”

“It’s not!” Ichiru interrupted his brother before he spoke the _cursed word._ “Tsubasa’s just trying to irk me. I better go with him now before he bothers me later.”

Issei thought Ichiru with his cheeks puffed whenever he was trying to look annoyed while flustered was quite adorable. Count on Tsubasa to cause this reaction on his younger brother.

“But Tsubasa-san has stated that he likes you.”

“He might have said that, but I don’t like Tsubasa. Not in one bit.”

“Yet you’re on your way to a da-” Ichiru’s sour look stopped him, “casual meal with him.”

“I… tolerate him, at least,” Ichiru said in a weak voice. Past his statements, Issei could clearly see his younger brother being completely swept of his feet by the blond idol. Placing his hand on Ichiru’s shoulder, he could only offer a soft smile at his twin in denial.

“Have fun, Ichiru.”

“I won’t,” Ichiru spoke, dragging his voice, trying to sound bored. “It’s just food.”

* * *

Once Tsubasa spotted a red beret on top of a black haired boy distracted by the menu, he ran a bit faster to the table Ichiru was sitting, sliding the chair and letting his body fall on top of it, even more tired than he was half an hour ago.

“Did you wait long?” As tired as he was, Tsubasa wouldn’t let his charm level go down, so he put his elbow on the table, resting his chin on one hand, looking directly at Ichiru; then lowered the paper with his finger, effectively gaining the teen’s attention.

It was so fun watching the imaginary Ichiru swatting the butterflies that surrounded him in the instant he saw the blond idol. It was easy to picture with the genuine shine in Ichiru’s eyes upon laying them on Tsubasa, but still, he pouted, appearing peeved. Tsubasa winked so more imaginary butterflies would come out, making Ichiru blush for the second time that day.

“Not- not much.” Ichiru answered, rolling his eyes in order to avoid a direct gold gaze. 

“I’m glad,” Tsubasa spoke, his breath short.

“Why are you so agitated?”

“Oh, this? Ahaha~” Tsubasa sighed and breathed slowly, “the traffic was hectic. I had to run three blocks to get here.”

“Why would you do that?” Ichiru finally looked at Tsubasa, although with condescending eyes.

“I just didn’t want to make my cute Ichiru wait for me any longer,” Tsubasa shrugged, then smiled sheepishly. The sincere tone in his voice made Ichiru’s blood boil.

“It’s not like I missed you,” Ichiru murmured. He pursed his lips as hard as he could to supress a smile.

“But I did miss you,” Tsubasa retorted. He narrowed his eyes and smiled at the teen. 

Ichiru’s eyes lit up again. The pink butterflies were released this time and Ichiru crossed his arms to show his growing displease at both the flirt in front of him and himself for falling for it.

“Don’t be stupid, Tsubasa.”

Ichiru was not happy in the slightest. No. Not at all.

They even ordered the same, two large curry servings. They have already eaten together, such as during Eichi’s birthday, or backstage whenever SolidS and QUELL had a joint live, or just when Eichi’s Issei’s and Ichiru’s schedules overlapped with Dai’s Rikka’s and Tsubasa’s own.

But it was actually the first time they’d eat alone, in a restaurant, face to face.

Somehow it was more nerve-wracking for Ichiru than shoving down a bunch of potato chips in Tsubasa’s room while reading manga together. But it shouldn’t be different, right?

_Although, Tsubasa said that he liked me._

_Of course he would! For interviews and such, and for the peace of both groups we have to get along._

_Just enough._

_No more than that._

Yet, why did he feel like Tsubasa treated him a little bit more special than the rest?

_For example, right now._

“Could you stop staring and eat your food already?” Ichiru did sound annoyed for real this time.

“You are so adorable no matter what you do, I can’t help but look,” Tsubasa answered with a smirk.

_Issei, Shu and Eichi, and even sometimes Rikka tell me that. Why does it feel different when Tsubasa says it?_

“Here, smile.”

Tsubasa snapped a phot with his phone just as Ichiru looked up at it, spoon full of curry in his lips about to enter his slightly open mouth, and obviously, Tsubasa looked flawless with his idol smirk in the selfie he just took.

“Hey! That’s not fair!”

Ichiru reached for Tsubasa’s phone fruitlessly since the blond packed it as soon as he could.

“Aha~ too late,” Tsubasa even stuck his tongue out at Ichiru. “Now it’s a precious memory that’ll remain with me forever.”

_Tsubasa has a terrible personality. I can’t really hate him, though._

_Why do I always go along with him, knowing he’s like this?_

It was Ichiru’s turn to stare at Tsubasa while he took a spoonful of his own curry, effectively making the older idol nervous, but he’d conceal it way better than the teen did.

* * *

“Ah, that was delicious!” Ichiru exclaimed, after they’d exit the restaurant. Who would’ve thought that the rest of the meal was actually peaceful? Tsubasa didn’t annoy him after that, and they even had a chat that Ichiru could call _pleasant_.

“You really change when it comes to food, huh,” Tsubasa chuckled, walking alongside Ichiru.

“Of course,” Ichiru responded immediately. “Meat is the best. Even more in that curry.”

“Ah, Ichiru,” Tsubasa spoke, avoiding the twin’s eyes. “Do you want to take a walk with me? Ah- there’s a mall near here and I promised you dessert-”

“Oh, sure,” Ichiru shrugged, not understanding why Tsubasa was so fidgety. “Why not?”

“Great.”

Not sparing a second thought in his regained confidence thanks to the younger's approval, Tsubasa grabbed Ichiru’s hand and dragged him in the opposite direction. In a swift movement, the blond idol sneaked his fingers through the teen’s own, interlocking them.

“W-What are you doing?!”

Ichiru whisper-shouted, his cheeks blushed as red as his image colour.

Once in an empty corner of the mall, Tsubasa leant down to place a peck on Ichiru’s red cheek.

“This is a date, remember?” the older idol winked, “Isn’t it normal?”

“No!” Ichiru turned his face away from Tsubasa’s, yet didn’t let go of his hand. “We- We’re both guys and… we aren’t… we aren’t going out with each other,” Ichiru’s voice thinned out, whispering. “We’re… not a couple.”

Tsubasa chuckled, pulling the black haired teen against his chest, resting his hand on the back of his hair with his free hand. “Don’t worry, Ichiru.” He squeezed the younger’s body in a hug. “I’m just waiting, that’s all.”

"Waiting for what?" Ichiru asked, genuinely confused. 

Tsubasa smirked. With a little brush of Tsubasa’s lips on Ichiru’s forehead, the latter became flushed to the tip of his ears. Tsubasa chanted victory in his mind as he saw the cutest reaction from the teen yet.

“So, let’s continue our little date,” Tsubasa dragged Ichiru again, to an ice cream parlour inside the mall.

“It’s not!” Ichiru pouted again, though, walking properly by the older idol’s side, tightening his grip on Tsubasa’s hand.

* * *

_Omake:_

“Welcome home, Issei,” Eichi warmly greeted the twin as he entered the dorm. He was about to say “and Ichiru” but had to put a question mark at the end since the younger twin was nowhere to be seen.

“He’s on a date,” Issei answered nonchalantly, sitting on the sofa to rest. Eichi’s face burned at Issei’s words.

“D-Date? …” Eichi’s voice trembled.

Once he took a few breaths, Issei continued. “With Tsubasa-san.”

A sigh of relief escaped from Eichi. “Oh, it’s just Tsubasa-kun.”

“Ichiru’s eyes sparkled brightly just by hearing Tsubasa-san’s voice,” Issei giggled, recalling the memory. “He didn’t want to answer the phone but when he did I could tell he was happy.”

Eichi’s breath hitched again. Memories of too many of Tsubasa’s attempts to bond with a red faced Ichiru came back to his head. The tea cup almost cracked on his hand.

“I think I need to have a little chat with Tsubasa-kun.”

“Eichi, your eyes are scary,” Issei stated, even though the older one was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TsubaIchi! Yay! you have no idea how much i love tsubaichi, two tsunderes pining for each other. although tsubasa is a bit more mature than ichiru, so he can toy with icchi a bit more. ahhh they're just so cute together ! 
> 
> icchi is so cute, i hope i could convey his cuteness in this fic. also kudos to shouta-san (his stage actor) for being just as cute too. 
> 
> Also i headcanon a supportive issei (wanting his little brother to be happy), and a not so supportive eichi (overprotective mother).
> 
> Thanks for reading! and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
